Big Day
by Sarafina aka Gifted Spike
Summary: Happy Sappy Wedding day for Buffy and Spike...eventually


The Big Day  
  
Author: Sarafina aka Gifted Spike  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike  
  
Characters do not belong to me. The Night Before  
  
He was nervous. Why was he nervous? It wasn't like this was going to change anything. They had been living together for five years now. They kept house on Rovello Drive, where it was just them now. He shook his head almost in amazement at how fast the time had flown. Dawn usually away at college, was in town for the big event. She bounced down the stairs. "You going out with Xander, Giles, Angel, Wesley and Gunn tonight?" she asked as she went for the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want to, but they said I had to. I did take Xander out before he was hitched to Anya. I guess it's payback time." He was pacing. Why was he nervous?  
  
Just then the horn was blown from out front and Spike jumped, then headed for the noise. "Don't wait up Lil Bit, probably won't be home 'til late." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."  
  
As soon as the vehicle drove off, Dawn called upstairs. "Ok, Buffy he's gone, you can come down now." She then went over to the kitchen door and let Anya, Willow, Tara, Fred, and Cordelia in.  
  
"Is he gone?" Willow peeked in.  
  
"Yea, took you guys long enough." Dawn led them to the living room "I thought he was going to wear a hole in the carpet. I think he was worried about all the girls getting together for the wedding shower. He is such a spaz some times. Like Buffy's gonna change her mind or something. I made her stay upstairs so he wouldn't talk her into letting him stay."  
  
"Good thing Vampires can't have babies, Xander was a wreck when I was going to have Alex. I could not imagine hyped up soon-to-be-dad vamp." She shuddered. "Scary."  
  
Buffy came in with the hors d'ouvres, "She where's the presents?" She looked eagerly around. "Wait, where are the babies?"  
  
"Lorne's playing baby sitter tonight for Connor and Alex." Fred reached for a cheese puff  
  
"As for the presents, we have them, don't worry." Willow hugged her friend "I'm so excited for you."  
  
"I'm not worried, Spike's got that cornered all on his own." Buffy hugged her back.  
  
"So, let's see what I got... "  
  
"Ok..Me first." Cordelia jumped up. "Fred and I went shopping together, with Wesley and Angel's credit cards. " the girls leaned in and giggled at each other.  
  
Buffy took the four packages and opened them..."Ohh, this is sooo...naughty you two. And Victoria Secret too." She held up a red and black teddy. The other packages held similar objects of desire. Buffy hugged her two friends.  
  
"Us next." Willow handed over one large package. Buffy tore into it. It was a statue of woman holding a shield and sword. "ohh its..a .. statue." She turned it over in her hands.  
  
"It's the Viking Goddess of Marriage, Var." Tara pointed out.  
  
"Actually she was the Goddess that vowed vengeance to all oath breakers." Fred reached for the food tray again.  
  
"Right up your alley there, hey Anya." Buffy set the statue down and gave Willow and Tara a hug. Thank you guys.  
  
Anya held out her gift. "I wasn't really sure what to get you, but then I remembered what Xander and I did after we got married and.. .well open it."  
  
Buffy tore into the paper a little reluctantly...This could be anything knowing Anya. "It's beautiful, Anya." She held up a silk bathrobe.  
  
"You'll need it in between sex sessions to get food out of the fridge for more energy for sex." Anya pointed out.  
  
"Thanks, Anya." She gave Anya a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, I spent all my money for plane tickets, so I made this for you." Dawn held out a photo album.  
  
Buffy opened it and sat down distracted in the chair. "Oh Dawnie, this is wonderful. Look guys, its pictures of all of us including Spike, from the past years. Here's Dawnie and Spike doing homework, here's all of us at the Bronze..Dawn must have taken the picture." She had tears in her eyes, "Thanks Dawn." And she continued to flip the pages.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are you wankers taking me tonight?" Spike flicked his cigarette out of the convertible.  
  
"Remember you took me out for my bachelor party, Spike. That seedy demon bar on the west side of town? This is going to be nothing like it. We're going to LA."  
  
"But that two bloody hours away." Spike didn't see a way out of the situation so he resigned to scowling at the back of Angel's head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Next morning  
  
Willow and Tara stayed the night to help Dawn get Buffy ready in the morning.  
  
"I am not putting on my dress before we get to the clubhouse. What if something happens and I have to slay something. I do not want Spike to see my dress before the wedding. It's bad luck. " She was stabbing her sausage to make her point.  
  
"Do you really think something is going to happen?" Dawn was concerned.  
  
"Remember Anya's wedding?" Willow washed her plate off.  
  
"Say no more, I've got the picture." Dawn held up her hands to fend off the image.  
  
"Willow, you got the ceremony all ready?" Buffy was trying to sound casual, but her nerves were off the scale.  
  
"Everything's perfect for tonight. There will be a full moon, it's supposed to be clear. The park is staying open just for your wedding." Willow finished tidying up.  
  
"The flowers, are they going to be there? Roses are kind of hard to get this time of year." Buffy was pacing now.  
  
"Calm down, we have everything handled. Anya, Cordelia, and Fred are going to be with the coordinator." Dawn tried to calm he sister.  
  
"Ok, you're right, let's go to the salon and get our hair done." Buffy grabbed her keys and headed out the door.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"I bet it's going to be a beautiful wedding, honey. He's a lucky guy." The stylist smacked her gum as she fussed with the finishing touches of Buffy's hair.  
  
Just then a very familiar man walked into the salon and pointed a gun at Buffy and her friends. "Come with me."  
  
Buffy could wrench the weapon out of his hand, but could not ensure no one would get hurt. So she motioned for the others of her entourage to follow her. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, you never could remember who I was." The man shoved the girls into the van.  
  
"So I do know you, but from where?" Buffy tried to remember as he took them to the outskirts of town to an abandoned barn." Willow who is he?"  
  
"I should know, but I can't remember, I can't help but think I should know."  
  
They girls were ushered into the barn. "If you make me late for my wedding, I am going to make you very sorry." Buffy was getting mad, and this was the perfect time to jump the guy, except she wanted to see what the heck he was up to."  
  
"I know who he is...It's that Andrew kid, I mean guy." Willow was excited.  
  
"Andrew?" Buffy was still confused.  
  
"You know, the three geeks, Warren, Jonathon, and .."  
  
"Andrew. Ok, Gotcha. But didn't we put Warren in jail? These two didn't seem to want anything more than to see naked girls." Buffy finished.  
  
"And they probably still do. " Warren walked out of the shadows "Go stand by Jonathon."  
  
"Yes master." Andrew walked over and stood stock still next to a motionless Jonathon.  
  
"Master? You made more 'bots?" Buffy was shocked. This moron was going to mess up the best day of her life. THIS moron. This pathetic self-proclaimed 'evil genius'? to quote her fiance 'NOT BLOODY LIKELY'.  
  
Buffy ran at him and slammed into a magnetic force field surrounding Warren. "You don't think I didn't think of that, slayer?"  
  
Willow snuck over to disable "Andrew" and "Jonathon" while Buffy kept Warren busy.  
  
"So you've got us, now what?" Buffy noticed what her friend was doing and tried to keep hi attention.  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Been there, done that. No thanks." Buffy paced around the force field.  
  
Willow pulled the power source from both 'bots and spied the generator for the field surrounding Warren. She went over and shut it down. "Now, Buffy!"  
  
Buffy sprang into action, planting a kick straight into Warren's face. But he did not go down. "He's a 'bot too, Will."  
  
"Right, see if you can subdue him while I get to his power."  
  
Warrenbot backed up against the wall in an effort to keep Willow away. "No you can't shut me down, I haven't completed all my objectives. "  
  
"I can and I will, fast, do you realize that you are ruining my big." Punch. "day? All I wanted was some semblance of a normal wedding." Kick. "But no, someone or something has to always mess with my life." She ran and took a flying kick to his head and overbalanced him. As he lay on his face, Willow quickly removed his power.  
  
"I wonder where the real Warren is." Dawn said quietly.  
  
They searched the barn, and found some plans, and blue prints for the robotic Troika, but nothing to indicate their reason for being. Or where their maker was. "Oh well, if he shows back up, I'll deal with him later, I have to go get married."  
  
The girls piled into the van and drove back to the salon to retrieve her car. They abandoned the van and headed for the house to get cleaned up for the wedding.  
  
----------------------------- That night  
  
His head throbbed a little from all the drinking he had done last night and today. A least it calmed his nerves a little. Xander stood next to him, double checking the ring, waving at Anya and his son. Willow was officiating and looked striking in her black dress. "That's a good look for you, Red."  
  
"Thanks Spike. "She reached up and adjusted his tie. "There, better." She backed up and nodded approvingly.  
  
Soon the music started and Spike snapped to attention. First was Dawn, she was the Maid of Honor. She was so beautiful. He was surprised she hadn't already been taken. She wore a red satin dress that shimmered in the moonlight as she walked. She was scattering rose petals as she made her way towards him. Next was Tara, her dress was Red with a black bodice. He heard Willow's breath catch as she watched Tara make her way to place beside Dawn. Then it was his turn. Everything was blocked out except the sight of Buffy. She wore a white dress, her hair stirred slightly in the night breeze. Giles walked her down the aisle. His expression was one of pride and he was fighting tears. Her gave Spike a stern look as he handed her over.  
  
She smiled at looked deep into his blue eyes. Finally. She was here. He was here. Already diverted a disaster, today, so everything should be ok. Buffy came back from her thoughts as Willow asked.  
  
"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Silence as a few people in the audience shifted in their chairs. There was movement around the trees. Suddenly the whole group was surrounded by creatures of the night.  
  
"Can't I do anything without being interrupted by my job?" She passed the bridal bouquet of white and red roses to Willow. "Hold these, I'll be right back." She took off in one direction. Spike ran after her and fought at her side. Xander and Giles fought off ones that were endangering Anya and Alex. Gunn, Wesley and Angel took care of the opposite side. Cordelia protected Connor from any strays that got past the frontline.  
  
Soon there was only dust in the wind, and few vamps running from the scene choosing the better part of valor. The guests resettled into their seats. The wedding party took their places once again.  
  
"Do you. . . "  
  
"They should not get married." All heads moved to see who it was. Riley stood there panting as if he had also fought the vampires.  
  
Cordelia got up and promptly punched and knocked him out cold. "What? He was always so annoying."  
  
Spike chuckled to himself. "Go on Red, something else might happen."  
  
The vows went with out a hitch from then on out. The kiss was only broke when Buffy had to catch her breath. She walked down the aisle of chairs and waited for the single women to gather behind her. Although not "single" Willow and Tara stood with Dawn Fred and Cordelia. Buffy looked back and tossed the bouquet right into Willows arms. Willow looked shocked and then smiled at Tara who shyly looked at the ground. Buffy went to Spike and drug him to the Limo that was going to take them to the reception. The coordinators began to clean up.  
  
"That went off fairly well, Mrs. Summers." Spike nibbled on her ear.  
  
"I wish you would have let me take your last name." She pushed him away gently.  
  
"We've been over this, Love. I am not that person anymore, and the person I am doesn't have a last name."  
  
"I know.but.. "she bit her bottom lip "Mrs. Summers is was my Mom."  
  
He kissed her and she nestled in his arms. She was so happy. They were so happy. 


End file.
